Casados SasuHina
by Alexa.Hh
Summary: Dos chicos el mas popular y la mas timida de Tokio obligados a casarse para mantener una empresa unida, pero nadie puede enterarse ¿Que pasara?
1. Chapter 1

**Género:** Romance

 **Pareja:** SasuHina

-Hablar-

- _"Pensamientos"-_

 _/Recuerdos/_

 **Los personajes no me perteneces son autoría de Kishimoto-sama**

 **Capítulo I**

 ** _"Todo comienzo tiene su encanto."_**

Goethe (1749-1832) Poeta y dramaturgo alemán.

-Tonta, tonta, tonta, deja de llorar tonta – se repetía una y otra vez una chica de cabello negro azulado vestida de novia – arruinas el maquillaje tonta, no seas débil, hoy no.

Del otro lado del cuarto donde ella se encontraba intentando sobre llevar las lágrimas que no le daban tregua alguna, se encontraban cientos de personas esperando la hora en la que saliera para comenzar la ceremonia.

-¿Hinata-sama? – llamó una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta – ¿Me permite pasar?

-Sí, adelante – contestó, mientras se limpiaba todo rastro de aquéllas lágrimas.

A la habitación entro una señora de cabellos grises que usaba un hermoso kimono lavanda con flores amarillas en las piernas y una cinta color dorado en la cintura.

-Hinata-sama su maquillaje se está arruinando – recrimino a la chica con ternura.

-Nana, no quiero – las lágrimas salieron de inmediato sin tan siquiera avisar – pero no quiero decepcionar a mi padre de nuevo, Nana ¿Qué hago?

-Ay mi niña, yo sé que es difícil pero una mujer solo se casa una vez en la vida y esta boda es hermosa, no llores disfruta.

-Hinata-san, ya todos están listo – anuncio un chico del otro lado de la puerta.

-Ya vamos Neji, diles que nos del 5 minutos – dijo la anciana – mi niña, tenemos que arreglar este maquillaje antes de que alguien entre.

La chica se secó las lágrimas y dejo que la amable anciana arreglara el maquillaje destrozado por aquellas amargas lágrimas y cubriera todo rastro de tristeza. Mientras ella se perdía en sus memorias.

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _Acababa de oscurecer y ella iba llegando a casa sola como lo hacía todos los viernes después de la universidad, siempre que llegaba la casa estaba relativamente sola su primo salía con su novia, su hermana con sus amigos y su papá siempre en el trabajo, sólo quedaban algunos empleados que terminaban algún trabajo. Pero ese día era diferente, no había ningún empleado y todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala su hermana, primo, su Nana, su papá y su abuelo._

 _-Hinata, que bueno que llegaste – dijo su progenitor – tenemos una noticia que darte._

 _-Hiashi-sama por favor…- hablo un castaño de ojos averiados._

 _-No seas impertinente Neji – interrumpió severamente el más anciano de la habitación a lo cual el chico guardo silencio de mala gana._

 _Algo no estaba bien y ella lo sabía, su hermana se veía confundida, su primo estaba molesto y su Nana parecía triste, los únicos que se veían normal eran su abuelo y su padre serios con esa mirada tan dura como siempre._

 _-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto la joven con timidez._

 _-Siéntate Hinata – la chica acato la orden de su padre y tomo asiento ala do de su hermana – muy bien Hinata, eres muy débil para ser la líder de la empresa y haz avergonzado muchas veces a la familia – ese comentario hiso que la chica entristeciera - Pero esta vez puedes hacer algo bueno hija, hemos decidido que ya estás en edad para casarte._

 _-¿Ca…ca…sar…me? – logró pronunciar con dificultad, estaba en shock._

 _-Así es Hinata, te vas a casar – afirmo el abuelo._

 _-Pe…pero no tengo no..novio_

 _-Eso no les importa Hinata – hablo su hermana, a lo cual el comentario la puso aún más nerviosa._

 _-No Hanabi, no es que no nos importe. Pero por lo mismo que Hinata no tiene novio hemos decidido con quien te casaras – comento su padre._

 _-¿Q…que?_

 _-Mira Hinata, como sabes siempre hemos tenido riñas con la empresa Uchiha y hemos hecho una fusión, pero para que esa fusión no se rompa tan fácil tú te casaras con el hijo menor de los Uchiha._

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

-Familia y amigos, estamos hoy reunidos para celebrar la unión en sagrado matrimonio de estos dos jóvenes Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga – decía el padre de la iglesia.

Enfrente del altar se encontraba una hermosa chica de tés blanca, cabello azulado y ojos aperlados, junto a ella estaba un joven apuesto de cabello y ojos negros como la noche. Muchas chicas en toda la iglesia lloraban porque el hombre más cotizado de Tokio se casaba. Ambos chicos veían atentamente a al padre que oficiaba la ceremonia pero ninguno prestaba realmente atención.

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _Eran las 6 de la tarde y un joven azabache se preparaba para salir de la oficina y conseguir un par de chicas para una noche de sexo salvaje; era viernes solo quería salir a distraerse hasta que sus planes fueron arruinado por una llamada._

 _-Si Karin – dijo el joven con fastidio._

 _-Sasuke-kun tu padre te quiere ver en su oficina._

 _-Tsk._

 _Los planes del chico se había arruinado, lo sabía, si su padre lo llamaba no era para felicitarlo sino para darle más trabajo o algo por el estilo. Al llegar a la puerta de la oficina de su padre toco la puerta y esperó a que le dijeran que podía pasar._

 _-Sasuke, hijo que bueno que no te habías ido aún – dijo una señora de cabello negro al ver entrar al chico._

 _-Mamá ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué è lo que pasa?_

 _-Tenemos que decirte algo – dijo la mamá con un tono de tristeza._

 _-Sasuke, como sabes Itachi ya no será el presidente de la empresa y tu tomarás su lugar, así que hemos decidido hacer una fusión con la familia Hyuga y por eso te casadas con la hija mayor de Hiashi._

 _-¿Qué? ¿Casarme? – Sasuke estaba en shock no podía creer lo que acaban de decirle el odiaba las relaciones formales, todas las chicas estaban locas y siempre lo hostigaban él no iba a casarse – ¡Yo no me voy a casar!- grito._

 _-Sasuke – susurro su madre con preocupación._

 _-¡Esa no es tu decisión! ¡Entendiste! – grito su padre enojado – ¡A partir de ahora no más chicas de una noche! Iras por esa chica y la llevarás a donde tu vayas._

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

-Uchiha Sasuke, ¿Aceptas a Hyuga Hinata como tu futura esposa para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe? – pregunto el padre.

-Acepto.

-Hyuga Hinata, ¿Aceptas a Sasuke Uchicha como tu futuro esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe? – pregunto el padre a lo cual la Hinata volteo a ver primero a su primo y luego a un chico rubio de ojos azules con una sonrisa brillante.

-A… a… acepto – dijo mientras una lagrima se le escapaba.

-Los declaro marido y mujer, Sasuke puedes besarla.

Si miraron a los ojos fijamente, blanco y negro se reflejaban. Era el primer beso de chica y ella siempre esperaba que fuera con alguien que ella amara, con alguien especial. Para el simplemente era un beso más, algo sin importancia.

Al ver que ella se quedaba estática, con un brazo la tomo de la cintura y con la otra mano tomo su barbilla y se acercó lentamente para besarla. Tenía que parecer que su amor era real su padre se lo había advertido, la prensa no podía que enterarse que todo era solo un contrato.

Gracias por leerlo agadecere susu comentarios, criticas y/u opiniones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, espero hacer un buen trabajo y les guste esta historia. Perdon si no pude subir algo antes estoy estudiando la universidad y a veces no me da tiempo de nada pero prometo subir el proximo mas rapido y seran mas largos.**

* * *

 **Género:** Romance

 **Pareja:** SasuHina

-Hablar-

- _"Pensamientos"-_

 _/Recuerdos/_

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son autoría de Kishimoto-sama**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

" _Nada en la tierra puede compensar la pérdida de alguien que te ha amado."_

Selma Lagerlof (1858-1940) Escritora sueca.

Siempre he sido muy despistado, pero nunca creí que lo era tanto. Nunca había notado lo hermosa que era ella y nunca había pensando en lo que significaba tenerla en mi vida. Todavía recuerdo cuando la conocí, cuando por primera vez vi esos ojos tan extraños y ese tartamudeo con el que no le entendía nunca recuerdo ese dia, ella lloraba sin control por culpa unos niños tontos.

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _\- ¡Tonta! Eres una niña tonta - gritaba un niños de cabello castaño._

 _\- Que ojos tan feos y raros, eres fea - decía otro niño._

 _\- Mira tu cabello, que feo no pareces niña - alaba de su cabello un niño pelirrojo._

 _\- Po-porque m-me me-molestan, de-de-dejenme - lloraba sin control la pequeña niña que se encontraba rodeada._

 _El llanto llamó la atención de un pequeño niño rubio, que se había alejado de sus amigos mientras jugaba a las escondidas._

 _\- ¿Que le están haciendo? ¡Dejenla en paz! - grito el pequeño rubio de ojos azules, llamando la atención de los tres chicos._

 _\- ¡Callate! Tu no te metas- gritó el pequeño castaño_

 _\- Si, no te metas o te ira mal_

 _\- Dejenla en paz y ni pasará nada - dijo el rubio con enojo_

 _\- Largo niño tonto - dijo el pelirrojo mientras volvía a jalarle el cabello a la pequeña niña_

 _\- ¡Auch! - grito la pequeña_

 _\- ¡Que la dejes! - grito el rubio y se lanzó a golpear al pelirrojo._

 _Los otros niños se abalanzaron contra él y empezaron a pelearse, la ventaja era clara tres contra uno pero eso no detuvo al rubio de darle unos buenos golpes a los tres niños, pero a pesar de eso le ganaron, dejándolo tirado y muy golpeado._

 _\- Ya déjalo, vámonos - dijo uno de los chicos y los tres con varios golpes se retiraron, dejando al pequeño rubio tirado y olvidándose de la pequeña niña._

 _\- ¿E-es...estas bi-bien? - pregunto la pequeña niña a su salvador_

 _\- Si, jeje - contesto el rubio levantándose - no importa, ellos van a pagarán la próxima vez, ¿Tu como estas?_

 _\- Bi-bien, Gra...gra-gracias_

 _\- Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto - dijo el pequeño rubio con una sonrisa_

 _\- Hy-Hyuuga Hi-Hina...ta - contestó la pequeña bajando la mirada_

 _\- Mucho gusto Hinata ¿Quieres venir a jugar conmigo y mis amigos? - preguntó el pequeño rubio con una enorme sonrisa._

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

-¡Hey Naruto! - salí de mis recuerdos gracias a Kiba, que movía su mano frente a mi rostro.

\- Jejeje lo siento Kiba ¿Que dijiste?

\- Estas muy extraño, vamos andale tenemos que tirara al novio.

\- Jajaja ¡Claro!

Todos los hombres nos pusimos en fila y al ritmo de la música comenzamos a dar vueltas alrededor de Sasuke y nos aventamos con el fin de tirarlo de la silla que sostenía Itachi y Neji.(*)

-¡Lo van a matar salvajes! - gritaban todas la chicas del lugar, claro menos Hinata que veía con espanto cómo nos lanzábamos sobre el teme.

\- ¡Hay que tirar ya al teme! - grite a todos ya que la música estaba apunto de acabar, de respuesta escuche un ¡SI! y todos nos aventamos juntos hacia Sasuke, logrando tirarlo de la silla y cayendo encima de Itachi.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! - gritaron varias chicas y nos aventaron para ver que el estuviera bien.

Sasuke siempre era muy popular con todas las chicas, hasta Sakura estaba loca por él aunque solo la tratara mal y la hiciera llorar, ella no tiene ojos para mi, solo para Sasuke pero Hinata era diferente ella no hablaba con Sasuke ni estaban detrás de él todo el tiempo. Hinata me prestaba mucha atención a mi ahora que me doy cuenta y nunca supe que esa atención me gustaba hasta que las cosas cambiaron drásticamente.

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _\- Na-Naruto-kun, lo siento - la chica tenía los ojos vidriosos y miraba hacia el suelo mientras entregaba unos toppers con comida._

 _\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas Hinata? - pregunto el rubio desconcertado._

 _\- Ya...ya no podré traerte tan seguido de comer, lo siento._

 _\- ¿Porque? - sonaba espantado, la comida de la chica le encantaba._

 _\- Es que yo...bueno es que..._

 _\- Hyuuga ¿Que haces aqui? - dijo un chico de cabello oscuro - te dije que te vería en el restaurante a las 3._

 _\- U-Uchiha-san._

 _\- ¿Se conocen? ¿Como? - pregunto el rubio muy desconcertado._

 _\- A parte de haber estudiado juntos, que tonterias dices Usuratochi._

 _\- Teme, no me referia a eso. Sino desde cuando ustedes..._

 _\- Es una historia larga Naruto, luego te veo - dijo con claro fastidio - vamonos Hyuuga camina - dijo el azabache llevándose consigo a la joven y dejando a un Naruto confundido._

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

Después de ese dia, las cosas cambiaron radicalmente. Hinata ya no me llevaba el almuerzo,ni me ayudaba con las presentaciones del trabajo o salía conmigo a comer ramen sino que se la pasaba todo el tiempo con Sasuke. Eso era lo más extraño, ellos en el colegio nunca se dirigieron la palabras fuera de un saludo ni en las fiestas "sociales" de las grandes familias; pero hoy mis mejores amigos se casaron y yo no sé si estoy feliz por ellos aunque debería de estarlo.

\- Hey Naruto,baila conmigo - me jall Sakura del traje - Sasuke-kun está muy ocupado con su "esposa" - comentó con molestia.

\- ¿Enserio Sakura-chan? ¿Podemos bailar juntos? - pregunte emocionado.

\- Si, andale vamos - me dijo sonriendo.

Ella era la chica que me gustaba desde la primaria, ella era la chica que yo amaba. ¿Entonces porque me molestaba tanto que Sasuke se casará con Hinata?

\- Te ves hermosa Sakura-chan

Vi como sus ojos brillaban y se sonrojaba, me encantaba ver a Sakura feliz eso siempre alegra mi dia. Aunque ella no tuviera ojos para mi.

\- ¿Enserio? Gracias Naruto, la verdad esperaba que Sasuke-kun...

\- ¿Eh? Que el teme...

\- No, nada olvidalo - me sonrío, a mi, eso me pone tan feliz ya que esa sonrisa era solo para mi.


	3. Chapter 3

Género: Romance

Pareja: SasuHina

-Hablar-

-"Pensamientos"-

/Recuerdos/

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son autoría de Kishimoto-sama**

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

Despierto con el sonido de la alarma anunciando que son las 7:15 am. Me siento en la cama y al prender la televisión escuchó un ligero quejido y siento un movimiento en la cama, volteo para ver a una chica de cabello negro azulado a mi lado, la señora Uchiha.

— ¿Puedes bajar el volumen? - comenta con voz adormilada. Su petición me parece interesante y no entiendo porque lo sigue pidiendo si sabe la respuesta, suelto un bufido y en vez de decir " No " como todas las mañanas decido simplemente subir más el volumen y como respuesta ella suelta un quejido de protesta mientras se esconde debajo de las sabanas.

Me paro de la cama, me dirijo al baño y abro la llave del agua. Desde hace unos días esta ha sido mi rutina; despertar, prender la televisión en las noticias, escucharla quejarse de volumen, bañarme, desayunar e ir a trabajar. Una rutina bastante pobre...pero que se le puede hacer esta es mi vida de casado. Toco el agua y ya está lista así que entró en la regadera, no tardo mucho en bañarme y amarrame una toalla en la cintura antes de salir . Al salir del baño veo que ella ya se encuentra desayunando en el que se encuentra frente al televisor, voltea a ver y al instante desvia la mirada con la cara roja como un tomate lo cual me causa gracia y no puedo evitar sonreir.

— No-nos...nos trajeron e-el de-desayuno Sa-Sas...Sasuke-san

Tartamudea. Algo muy común en ella, justo antes de contestarle algo llama mi atención, en las noticias escucho nuestros nombres.

 _La pareja del mes, del año y posiblemente del siglo el ahora señor Sasuke Uchiha y la señora Hinata Uchiha. Creo que es el reportaje más esperado y no la habíamos querido transmitir porque estábamos esperando que esta esperada pareja regresara de su hermosa luna de miel._

— ¿Quitaste las noticias? - pregunto molesto, no puedo creer que ella quiera escuchar esta estupides.

— N-no, e-es la sección d-de espectáculos

— Hmp

— So-somos l-la noticia de-del mo-momento

Ambos nos quedamos viendo las tonterías que dicen de nosotros, no puedo creer que después de una semana no pueden dejar de hablar sobre eso y mas aun no puedo creer que el noticiero dedique tanto tiempo a la seccion de espectaculos solo para dar la nota de nuestra boda y luna de miel pasando fotos tomadas en la fiesta, la iglesia y otras tomadas por paparazzis en nuestra "luna de miel". La reportera no deja de hablar con su compañera de nosotros como si fuera uno de esos programas tontos de chismes.

 _— La iglesia y la recepción fueron hermosas, pero no se podía esperar menos para la princesa de una de las familias más poderosas y adineradas de Japón - comenta la primera reportera._

 _— Eso no se puede negar todos los eventos que realiza la familia Hyūga siempre tienen una elegancia increíble - comenta la otra reportera._

 _— Y no olvidemos la luna de miel, estas fotos fueron tomadas a escondidas por uno de nuestros mejores fotógrafos. Más que nada audiencia para no molestar a la hermosa pareja_

 _— Ellos celebraron su luna de miel en Grecia, un lugar hermosos dónde siempre que salían se les veía muy juntos_

 _— Un pajarito nos contó casi nunca salían de la habitación del hotel - comentario que hizo a ambas reir._

 _— Si yo fuera ella tampoco saldría de la habitación del hotel jajajaja_

No podía creer que en verdad a alguien le interesara saber lo que hicimos o no en nuestra luna de miel, creo que fue bueno tomar medidas para eso.

/

/

/

Llegando a Grecia tuvimos que pasar entre algunos reporteros sacados de la nada solo para acosar y preguntar tonterías , al llegar al hotel el personal se encargó de ponerles un alto para darnos un poco de privacidad y nos llevaron a nuestra recamara.

— Hyūga, viste como estan los reporteros y no creo que se larguen así que tendremos que tomar medidas ¿Entiendes?

— ¿Q-que clase d-de me-medidas? - pregunto desconcertada.

— Para empezar, las cortinas van a estar la mayoría del tiempo cerrada no quiero ninguna indiscreción- le digo mientras cierro las cortinas de nuestra habitación - y también Hyūga, esta farsa tiene que seguir mientras estemos en público no quiero que te hagas la idea equivocada

— S-sí - parece que no comprende a qué me refiero así que decido aclararlo

— Yo no te amo, no me gustas, no nada ¿Comprendes? Si accedí a esto fue por la empresa no te hagas ilusiones de que seremos el matrimonio feli, eso solo es para los medios y es lo que vamos a hacer aquí cuando salgamos del cuarto vas a tomar mi brazo p, vas a dejar que te abrace si es necesario solo para aparentar¿Entiendes lo que digo? Yo no quiero una relación contigo

— L-lo se… - contesta mirando al suelo, parece triste pero es mejor dejar las cosas en claro desde el principio...

/

/

/

 _— Hinata se lleva a uno de los mejores partidos que existían- suspira la segunda reportera._

 _— Querida no te preocupes, Uchiha Sasuke no es de una sola mujer, ya veremos cuanto aguanta estando solo con Hinata - menciona la primera reportera y ambas comienzan a reír.— Bueno Ryu-san ¿Cómo afecta esta unión en los negocios?_

Por fin acabaron esas estupideces, no puedo creer que la gente sea tan idiota para ver eso, voy al armario para ponerme algo de ropa y escuchó sonar el teléfono de Hinata a lo cual está contesta, no se quien es ni qué dice ella pero cuando cuelga se termina la taza de té de un senton y se mete al baño. Lo cual es extraño, es muy temprano aún para que se meta a bañar. No le doy tanta importancia y me siento a desayunar mientras veo en las noticias como esta el precio del dólar y cosas por el estilo. Miro el reloj del noticiero el cual marcan las 8:27 am, ya casi es hora de irme a la oficina. De repente ella sale corriendo del baño ya arreglada y algo desesperada, escucho que murmura cosas y parece buscar algo.

— ¡Hyūga! Me estas desesperando - le grité y dejó caer todo lo que traía en las manos.

— L-lo si-siento - tartamudeo a la vez que torpemente intentaba recoger sus cosas

— Hmp - fue lo único que dije mientras que escuchaba como en murmullos se regañaba.

La curiosidad saltó dentro de mi, pero no iba a preguntarle nada Sasuke Uchiha no se interesaba jamás en ninguna mujer y no pensaba plantarle falsas esperanzas a esa chica aunque estuviéramos casados.

— Ha-hasta luego Sa-Sasuke-san - hace una reverencia antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

Miro la hora y todavía tengo tiempo para ir tranquilamente hacia mi oficina, agarro mi saco, mi portafolio y mi celular. Mientras camino escalera abajo no puedo evitar pensar que la mujer que va a vivir toda la vida conmigo es una chica tartamuda, torpe, sin presencia alguna pero eso tengo que admitir con un cuerpo delicioso.

— ¿Ya te vas cariño? - comenta mi madre cuando me dirijo a la puerta.

— Si

— Hina-chan parecía tener mucha prisa hoy, lo raro es que Neji-kun no toco la puerta

El comentario que hace mi madre me resulta extraño, desde que regresamos de nuestra "luna de miel" Hyūga Neji ha venido todas las mañanas a recogerla para llevarla al trabajo. Hasta pensé que sería una buena rutina diaria ya que los reporteros no dejan de acosar la puerta de la mansión Uchiha con esperanza de una nueva foto de los enamorados, alguien que la lleve sin armar un escándalo era algo bueno.

— Te veo en la noche

— Si Sasu-kun p, que tengas una linda noche hija - dice regalándome una sonrisa antes de que me cruce el umbral de la puerta.

Creo que lo que la sonrisa de mi madre para salir al trabajo sera lo unico que extrañe cuando me tenga que mudar a nuestro "hogar" con esa chica. Al salir puedo vislumbrar en la reja de la mansión a los guardias intentando proteger a Hinata de los reporteros mientras ellas parece desesperada por salir de ese rincón. Es un fastidio pero tengo que ayudarla si mi padre se entera de algún escándalo los dos sufriremos las consecuencias.

— Alejense de ella - gritó con enojo

— Sasuke ¿se pelearon?

—¿Porque Hinata sale caminando de la mansión?

— ¿La familia Uchiha te maltrata?

— ¿Se va a divorciar a la semana de casados?

— ¿Todo fue una farsa?

Las preguntas cada una ridículas aunque algunas ciertas venían de todos lados una tras otra sin oportunidad ni siquiera de respirar.

— Que ustedes no caminen no significa que nadie lo haga - lo digo con desprecio y fastidio.

Todo lo que tengo que hacer solo por un matrimonio que no pedí y una chica tan inútil que ni hablar sabe. La tomó del brazo y la ayudó a retroceder para entrar al lado seguro de la reja en donde la subo a mi choche para poder salir, cuando me subo del lado del volante veo la hora y ya son las 8:43 am si no me apuro llegaré tarde. Arranco el coche y se los aviento un poco a los reporteros para que se quiten del camino.

— ¿Porque saliste caminando? ¿Estas loca? - le grito mientras conduzco, me encuentro muy molesto y ella solo baja la cabeza - ¿Dónde está Neji?

— Tu-tuvo u-un pro-proble...ma - su tartamudeo me desespera, me desespera tanto que quiero bajarla del carro - Pe-per...don Sa-Sasu...ke-kun

Conduzco hasta la galería de arte en la que trabaja, la dejo frente al lugar y antes de que se baje que recuerdo que voy a pasar por ella a la universidad que me espera a lo que solo asiente y se baja del coche. Apenas cierra la puerta me arranco faltan 5 min para las 9 lo que significa que ya llegue tarde a mi trabajo, pero las ventajas de ser el jefe es que nadie dice nada.

Al entrar al edificio me saluda el portero, escucho algunos cuchicheos de las empleadas diciendo lo guapo que soy, que se acostarían conmigo aunque no hubiera ascenso y muchas otras vulgaridades que prefiero ignorar. Al llegar a mi piso, mi secretaria se levanta y me sigue a mi oficina para mi desgracia va a empezar con el acoso diario cierra la puerta y yo tomo asiento para ver cual es su plan.

— Sasuke-kun qué malo eres me has estado ignorando - dice coquetamente mientras se acerca de una manera muy seductora a mi escritorio

— Karin no te tengo tiempo tráeme los informes del mes

— La vida de casado te está haciendo daño

Karin se coloca enfrente de mí, en medio de del escritorio y yo. No puedo negar que el juego me agrada Karin es una mujer muy sensual y bella con la cual me he divertido mucho en otras ocasiones.

— Karin, tengo que trabajar

— Sasuke-kun también es bueno que te relajes un poco

Se recarga en la mesa, con una mano toma un lado de mi saco y con la otra mi corbata jalando hacia arriba para que me levante del asiento y me acerque ella. El juego me gusta y esa falda corta me gusta aún más pero lo que se lleva el premio es que la camisa blanca que trae no solo tiene un escote en v muy provocador sino que se le transparenta el brasier negro que trae. Comienza a besar mi cuello pero la apartó un poco dándole un pequeño tirón del cabello, cómo se vería Uchiha Sasuke recién casado y vicepresidente de una gran empresa con labial en el cuello de la camisa.

— Si me ensucias te despido Karin

Ella asiente, comienzo a masajear sus pechos sobre la camisa a lo que ella suelta pequeños gemidos que intenta ahogar, comienza a desabrocharme el cinturón y el pantalón.

— Sasuke-kun alguien se quiere divertir - comenta con una voz suave mientras masajea mi pene sobre los boxer a lo cual éste reacciona poniéndose más duro.

En ese momento escucho que tocan la puerta y sin esperar un adelante la abren, lo que hace que aviente a Karin para subirme los pantalones y abrocharlos.

— Sas...oh hermanito ¿Que es lo que haces? Teniendo a una mujer tan bella en casa y tu teniendo una aventura con la primera zorra que se te atraviesa

Era Itachi de inoportuno como siempre, ante su comentario veo como Karin se acomoda la ropa y se eriza de rabia, pero es una chica inteligente no le va a contestar mal al que una vez fue su jefe.

— Compermiso Sasuke - dice antes de salir echando humo del enojo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Itachi? Sabes que no eres bienvenido

— Solo vine a ver a mi hermanito, sabes Sasu-kun deberías poner el seguro de tu puerta si te vas a coger a tu secretaria no sabes quien pueda entrar si avisas


End file.
